Perfect
by j0yalici0us
Summary: This is the last part of X. I know I all ready posted on, but it was kinda crapy. So I wrote a new one...hope you like it!


  
  
Name-Joy  
Spoilers- Rory and Tristan move past there parents wishes.  
Rating-PG  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) [I have two things to say before anyone reads this;  
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I try my best.   
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know ALOT of writers, including me, who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. That we are writing something new. Something not likes the show.] =)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recap  
  
"I'm going to go to Yale with you. I'm not going to Harvard..." She looked at him.  
  
Tristan face went blank. He pulled over on to the side of the road.   
  
"NO! No! You are NOT coming with me to Yale!!!" She as yelling  
  
Rory's face was full of fear. Oh God. Is he braking up with me!!??!!  
  
  
His face went soft. "Rory, you have had a dream of Harvard for as long as anyone can remember. I am not letting you give that up for me!"   
  
"But you are worth the world to me!"  
  
"So are you, that's why you are not coming to Yale!"  
  
"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"  
  
"Lose me? No! NEVER! I should have said it before. You not coming to Yale I'm going to Harvard!"  
  
"Ohhh, thank god. I thought you wanted to end things."  
  
"Never. With out you I have nothing. My life would be over!"  
  
"You don't know how much love I have for you...."   
  
"If it is one-millionth out with I feel for you. I'm the luckiest man on earth!"   
  
Tristan and Rory drove back to Chilton. They found their parents still arguing. Lorelai was very mad that they didn't want Tristan to marry Rory.  
  
"WHAT MY CHILD ISNT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"  
  
"We want Tristan to date lot of girls before he picks one. He is young."  
  
"OUR KIDS ARE _IN LOVE_ AND WETHER IT IS NOW OR WHEN THEY ARE 50. THE LOVE WILL BE THE SAME!"  
  
"But we wish Tristan to date many girls."   
  
"Well, that wish isn't got to come true." Tristan and Rory walked in. "I've found my wife!"  
  
"Now Tristan..."  
  
"NO! I've seen you two! You fight all the time. YOU DONT LOVE EACHOTHER. And I WILL NOT. Let that happen to me. I love Rory. This girl! And I will never give that up!" He began to walk out. "Oh yeah. "I'M GOING TO HARVARD!" and he left..  
  
"Mr., Mrs. Du Gray. I just want to say I love you son, so much. He means the would to me and I'm not going to hurt him." Tristan's mothers face softened. But the father remanded the same.  
  
"I guess there is nothing we can do." Mrs. Du Gray said.  
  
Rory smiled kissed her mom and left.  
  
"Mr. Du Gray. I know you want the best for Tristan. We all do, but in my experience at Chilton taking someone away from the person they love never turns out well. We had four suicides and a quite a few dropouts. It wasn't the school. But the people or lack there of...." The head master said.  
  
"I know your son and new daughter. They TRULY love each other. I wish every day to find what they found." Lorelai said. "I look at this two ways. One you tell Tristan he can't go to Harvard and lose him forever. Or two let him live his life. And he will love you for it... Tristan and I first meet in a chat room...it was called My Parents Suck. I grew up in a home, much like yours. My parents tried to control me. And I just grew wilder. I can see Tristan, he's me, but male at that age. I know what it must be doing to you. You love your son, but show him that love." She gave them her card. "Call me and we can talk more... Thank you Sir..." She shook the Head Masters Hand. Lorelai left The Du Grays alone.  
  
"What do you think?" Mrs. Du Gray asked.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it...She's right. Tristan has never had a very strong home life. He found that in this girl ... We have to let him have it..... Thank you sir..." The left the office also. They walked to their car to see Tristan and Rory standing next to it.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did..."   
  
"No, You were right..." Tristan got a look on his face. He father had never said he was wrong before.  
  
"Yes, Tristan. We may not have the perfect marriage but we both love you VERY much." He mother hugged him. "We want you to be with who makes you happy and where ever that may take you...."   
  
"Rory, you must be a wonderful girl for Tristan to love you." Mr. Du Gray said  
  
"Mr. Du Gray, Mrs. Du Gray. I owe you so much! You created and raised this man to who he is today. And for the I will forever be grateful!"  
  
They just smiled.   
  
" Rory. We would like for you and your mother to come for dinner sometime. We should get to know each other better."  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
"Tristan, We will talk about what you want to take at Harvard at home. It was very nice to meet you!" And they left.  
  
"See I told you they loved you!" She kissed him. "And so do I!"  
  
"I don't know what I would do with out you!"   
  
Two Years Later   
  
Rory and Tristan had a apartment off campus. They will be getting married that summer, 1 month away.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan walked in the door.  
  
"Hey honey!" She yelled  
  
"How was class?"  
  
"Icky. I have a new teacher and he is, ICKY." She smiled and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I'm sure you will do fine. You're to stubborn to do anything but!" she playfully hit him.  
  
"So, looks like we are one month to the day away..." He said  
  
"I know! Your mother called, she is sending the florets over tomorrow at 2:00."  
  
"I wish she didn't take over this whole thing."  
  
"I'm glade she did! I mean between school and this I'm glade she did. I mean who would have, My mom! Right...."  
  
"You're grandmother seems to be pretty helpful too."  
  
"Yes, most of the time I wouldn't want the things they are picking out, but in this case, they both pick exactly what I would want."  
  
One Month Later   
  
Rory was in the bridal room doing the finishing touches on her everything.   
  
"LANE!"  
  
"Hey, I'm here, what do you need?"  
  
"My lip stick!"  
  
"Rory, CALM DOWN!"  
  
"I can't! This is my wedding day! There are a million things that could go wrong!"  
  
"Rory....What matters most about this day?"  
  
"That Tristan and I are getting married...."  
  
"So babe, if the flowers aren't right, photographer is late, or the church burns down. And you still get married, this day will still be perfect, wont it?"  
  
She smiled realizing that what she said was right. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm going to make sure everything is ok, just to ease your little mind." Lane left.  
  
Ok, Rory, CALM DOWN. Lane is right everything will go fine. I Love Tristan. And NOTHING will ever come between us!   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"  
  
Oh God, what! She thought. Rory ran from the bridal room to see what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing I can't handle...."   
  
"I thought something went really wrong...." Lane looked around. "Lane....."  
  
"Well, It is nothing to be worried about but..."  
  
"WHAT"S WRONG!"  
  
"We don't know where Tristan is..."  
  
"WHAT!!!" She began gasping for air.   
  
"Rory! Breath!"  
  
"I...I....Can...Can't....."  
  
"HE WILL BE HERE! HE LOVES YOU!"  
  
What's wrong with me! She thought. Just then she ran from the room.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
I know where he is! The church wasn't too far from where this all began. She got in her car and drove. Emily saw her.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
She drove for 10 min. She pulled up at the old warehouse.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
She turned around. "RORY!?!?"  
  
She ran and hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
  
"DO you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then why are you here?" He turned and walked over to a wall and sat down against it.  
  
"Tristan?" She walked over to him. Not being able to set down. "What's wrong."  
  
"I have never loved anyone like you before."  
  
"And how is this a problem?"  
  
"The girls who I have ever had even like for I hurt. Bad. And if I can do that to them and not even know it, what's to say I wont do it to you. I love you too much to hurt you. I want you to be happy!" She looked at him with soft eyes.  
  
"Have you ever even worried about hurting a girl before you did it?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Then that is what tells me you wont. You have no thought to stop yourself before, now you do. That and you know I would KILL you!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank You.... Shit we have to go!"  
  
They got in their cars and drove back to the church. It was only delayed 20 min.  
  
half hour later   
  
"The bride and groom have made there own vows. "  
  
"Rory, I love you more then words can say. With out you I have no life. You mean more to me then anything in the world. Yea I have cars and money. But before you came into my life I was in a black hole. From the first day at Chilton you intrigued me. You have always had a pure beauty. I called you Mary. I had to be part of your life and at that time it was an annoying pretty boy. But now, and forever I will be part of you, you husband. And I can't think of anything else I would rather be." Rory cried.  
  
"Tristan. You are my everything. Every time I see your face I can only thank god for what he has done for me. You have always challenged me. And that is one of the many reasons I love you so much. You have never made me feel less then you. From the time I was a little girl, dreaming of her husband...I imagined him.... well... nothing like you." The church laughed. "But I could not be more happy the was things turned out. Your better then my dream could ever have been. To me you're perfect. And there is nothing on earth that will ever tell me your not. To stand her and become your wife, it's better then any dream." He let one tear fall down his cheek.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore do you take this man to be your husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish till death due you part?"  
  
She looked into his blue eyes. "I do."  
  
"Tristan Du Gray. Do you take this women to be your wife. to have and to hold to love and to cherish till death due you part?" He looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"I DO!"  
  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
And he did, Did he ever!  
  
The two walked out to there limo and drove to the reception.   
  
  
  
"Ok, it is now time for the bride to throw her flowers!" The DJ said. "All single ladies!"  
  
Rory threw it backwards. It hit a girl in the head and then she grabbed it. She was a bit mad until she realized what it was. Rory turned around to see that it was Paris. She had made things better between them but they were still never good friends. She still hated her a bit. Rory was surprised to see her at the wedding.  
  
"PARIS!??" She walked over.  
  
"Ropy, I'm sorry. Your right. I did still have a dream of Tristan. But then I woke up and realized I have Jordan! And I love him! There will always be a place in my heart for Trist. But I fully forgive you and hope you can forgive me!"  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" They hugged. "Hey looks like your next!" She laughed  
  
"OK SINGLE GUYS!" Tristan brought a chair to Rory and she sat on it. The idea of Tristan removing a grader with his teeth, not fun. But she knew he would have fun so she left him do it.   
  
"Ok guys. ....1....2.....3!" He shot it backwards and Jordan caught it.   
  
"Your next man!"  
  
"I am..." He walked over to Paris.  
  
"What do you say? Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh My God! YES!!!!!!"  
  
Tristan and Rory stood there in shock.  
  
"I'm happy for her." She said  
  
"So am I." The night went on. Tristan and Rory left for there honeymoon to Cancun that morning. It was magical.  
  
Cancun  
  
The two stood on the beach as the sun set.  
  
"You have made me the happiest man on earth!" She was leaning in his lap. She looked up at him.  
  
"You have no idea how perfect you are to me. I wish we could stay here forever!"  
  
"I do too! But I know we will always be this happy!" His kissed her. And they watch the rest on of the sunset in each other's arms.  
  
***** Tristan was right they were that happy for the rest of their lives! ****  
  
Rory and Paris graduated in the top 1% of their class. Tristan and Jordan did well also, the top 10%. Tristan was the head of his fathers company and Jordan worked with him. Paris was the top doctor at Hartford hospital. Rory became the head of a major law firm and took two years off when she became pregnant. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Everyone lived happy. Jordan and Paris. And Tristan, Rory, Riley, and Joann.  
  
The end.  
  
A:N~I hope you all like the story!  
  



End file.
